


But Magne Stepped In

by ashleecraft



Category: Welcome To Nexilis
Genre: Clerics, Firbolgs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Let Magne love you Amir, M/M, Welcome to Nexilis - Freeform, dnd, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleecraft/pseuds/ashleecraft
Summary: The night after Magne saves Amir's life in battle, Amir reflects on his feelings.
Relationships: Amir Paxton/Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	But Magne Stepped In

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mention of battle & wounds, non-graphic
> 
> You can watch Welcome To Nexilis, DM Casper Oliver's queer homebrew D&D actual play streams on Twitch on Mondays at 8:30 PM EST at www.twitch.tv/casperolivervo or on YouTube for view on demand at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNj2GYov-rS5njyx2gX77Q! Streams feature Casper Oliver as DM, & Jason Larock, Chelsea Finley, & Jenny O'Sullivan as players!
> 
> Character of Amir created by Casper Oliver, Magne created by Jason Larock!

_He had run out into the heart of the battle to save him._

His thoughts were still reeling from the events of the night before. He felt the ghost of an ache in his bones, a gnawing at his skin where the wounds had healed but the scars still remained.

But one thing remained illuminated, glowing up above the image of the battlefield, somehow sacred and reverent above the gore, an unmistakable light in the darkness–

Someone had stepped in to save him. Put his trembling body in between where Amir had fallen, and the Eldrich horrors that lied before him. With the sudden snap of a musical instrument string vibrating and then snapping clean in tension, racehorses at the starting gate waiting for the gun and the gates to open–

He had burst from the Inn. He had instantly known what to do.

Someone he had barely met...and yet somehow they both found themselves trapped in this sad, strange, sometimes terrifying eternity. _Together._ And despite the rising horrors they found themselves in the midst of, and the confusing and pervasive sense of loss that sometimes came over them in overwhelming waves, there was a glow inside, a stubborn light of hope that refused to go out.

Amir had always been the _protector_ , never the _protected._ He had always been the one to put himself in harms' way so that the lucent shield of Safety could be imparted upon others, the single, radiant line between harm and refuge, rising up in the center of the abyss, his own body a warrior in service to protect the sanctity of a beating heart–

_But Magne had stepped in._

...Amir only hoped now that saving him had been worth it. He wasn't sure if he saw himself as someone worth saving, but if Magne did?

Amir vowed then and there: _he would not let Magne down._


End file.
